


Counting Stars

by Quaviver (RaspberryMoon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryMoon/pseuds/Quaviver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like enjoying the dark expanse of space together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

Perched atop one of the taller structures outside base, Hanzo sat crossed legged with hands folded neatly into his lap. He let out a held breath, the air misting slightly before him as he considered the sky. It was was mostly dark, awash with the fringes of grey blue clouds and a scattering of neon lights on the horizon. Hanzo could barely see any stars and the moon was currently obscured, but it was quiet and that’s all he wanted.

The sound of metal on metal bit sharply into him, accompanied by a series of grunts as McCree hoisted himself up over the edge.

“Room for one more?” He queried, gathering himself up and giving the surroundings a quick survey.

“Only if it’s you,” came the reply, and McCree sidled over to him with a grin. They sat for a while, McCree scanning the darkness before speaking up, amusement in his voice.

“I ain’t seeing many stars tonight partner, what’re you out here for?” Hanzo considered the question for only a moment, watching another light flicker off in the distance.

“It’s quiet for once,” he replied truthfully, straining his ears in an attempt to pick up the machinery sounds he knew still lingered, somewhat subdued for now.

“Aw heck,” came the response as McCree realised the biggest source of noise was currently himself, “You want me to head off?” Hanzo simply turned to him with a smile, reaching out a little with his left hand only for it to be immediately ensnared by McCrees. Restraining a laugh, Hanzo turned his eyes back to the sky. McCree sat fairly still, but eventually the fidgets caught Hanzos attention and he shifted his view back to the other man.

“Something occupying your mind?” He questioned, trying to hold the others gaze. McCree hesitated before offering a short shake of his head.

“No it’s…” he began, stalling with a resigned sigh. “I don’t know. Can’t put my finger on it but I just ain’t feeling on point.” Hanzo considered the response, not pushing the issue as McCree stared past him into the haze.

“I think you’re doing fine” Hanzo said at last, and McCree all but melted in the honest tone of the words.

“C'mere” was all he could manage with a tug of Hanzos hand, meeting his lips with as much appreciation as he could muster. They kissed deeply, thumbs brushing over the knuckles of their entwined hands. The two parted only for McCree to press their foreheads together, keeping his focus on Hanzo as his grin softened. With a final squeeze of hands McCree mustered the effort to break away completely, rising to his feet.

“The cold’s getting to my bones so I’ll see you in bed alright?” He hummed, regretfully moving over to the edge to climb down.

“Wait up for me,” Hanzo practically purred as a reply, relishing in the brief scrabble of limbs as McCrees composure dropped, threatening his descent. Hanzo briefly considered some further teasing but soon discarded the thought. He wouldn’t make McCree wait too long.


End file.
